Pequeños Gestos
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Quién iba a imaginar que con la partida de Ron se desencadenarían tantos sentimientos? Cuándo uno duda de su corazón, qué consecuencias puede traer un simple baile? HarryxHermione


Buenas a todos! Tanto tiempo sin subir un fanfic a la página. En este caso les traigo un HarryxHermione que le había escrito a un chico por su cumpleaños, así que Maxi, ya sabés, es para vos. Esta historia concurre durante Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, así que si no lo leyeron y no vieron la peli no lo lean, están advertidos. En fin, los dejo con la historia, es cortita pero bueh, me surgió escribirla, espero que les guste.  
**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este es un fanfic escrito de fan para fans.**

* * *

-¡Ron! ¡Ron espera, no te vayas!-los gritos de Hermione fueron en vano, tan pronto como el pelirrojo hubo traspasado los límites de la protección, desapareció. La chica gritó, continuó llamándolo con pesadumbre, a sabiendas de que su amigo no regresaría.

Harry escuchó los lejanos gritos de su amiga y se sintió triste. Aún sentía ganas de golpear a Ron, ganas de gritarle, ganas de solucionar el pequeño pleito como cualquier hombre hubiera hecho, a los golpes, después de todo, en eso consistía el estar peleados, en enojarse, darse un par de golpes y luego arreglarse y continuar con la vida. Pero el escuchar la voz de Hermione, la voz que ahora se encontraba quebrada por el llanto. Contempló la sombra de la chica con tristeza, sabía que le debía una disculpa, al verla tan frágil quiso salir y abrazarla, decirle que Ron había tenido razón en todo lo que él había dicho, decirle lo que sentía por ella… pero simplemente no pudo.

**Pequeños Gestos**

Hermione avivó el fuego echándole un par de ramas que había encontrado por ahí, luego se sentó frente a él y lo contempló con melancolía. Odiaba aquella situación, ¿por qué era Ron tan testarudo? No era culpa de Harry, ella lo sabía, como también sabía que en ese preciso momento el chico estaría dentro de la carpa culpándose a sí mismo por lo sucedido. Pobre Harry, él tan solo era una víctima, era un chico como cualquier otro, tan solo que el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos le había arrebatado a su familia y a seres muy queridos, y ahora estaba en él enfrentarlo. Rió ante la ironía de sus pensamientos.

Harry siempre había estado allí para ella, era dulce y generoso, definitivamente no se merecía algo así como lo que le estaba pasando, no merecía una carga tan pesada. Tenía un gran corazón. Desde que se habían hecho amigos por primera vez, jamás la había decepcionado… como cierta otra persona. El amor de su amigo era especial, lo describiría como mágico pero en el mundo en el que ellos vivían eso era algo tan común que le quitaría el sentido especial a la palabra. Lo más lindo de todo es que él no se esforzaba en transmitirlo a los demás, le salía naturalmente, a través de pequeños gestos, esa era una de las cualidades que la chica más apreciaba del morocho.

Recordó la manera en la que se habían vuelto amigos, como siempre todo había comenzado por culpa de Ron. Sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar las crueles palabras del chico. En esa época ella era pequeña e inocente, y aunque parecía una sabelotodo completamente segura de sí misma, era más bien todo lo contrario, una chica insegura y sin amigos que se refugiaba en sus libros. Las palabras de Ron habían sido un arma letal para ella, y sin más que hacer, se había encerrado en el baño de niñas a llorar, sin querer ver a nadie. Esa noche los chicos podrían haber perdido la vida, pero como le habían contado más tarde, Harry había sido quien se acordó de ella y había arrastrado a Ron a rescatarla.

El muchacho siempre había aceptado la inteligencia de la chica y era una de las pocas personas que no se había burlado de ella por eso, agradeciendo su gran don incluso. Nunca había dejado de reconocerle su gran capacidad, ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles… "Que suerte que has aprendido bien Herbología" le había dicho en primer año, mientras Ron se hacía el valiente, justo después de que la castaña los había salvado de morir estrangulados por el lazo del diablo.

En segundo año también el chico había logrado sacarle incontables sonrisas a la chica, pero ella jamás olvidaría aquel fuerte abrazo que se habían dado en la mitad del comedor, la cara de alegría del morocho había sido indescriptible, mientras que Ron tan solo se había contentado con un simple apretón de manos. El muchacho de lentes volvió a reconocerla en aquel entonces, y cuando ella los había felicitado por haber solucionado el problema de la cámara de los secretos, él le había devuelto una brillante sonrisa diciéndole "Bueno… sin ti era imposible". En aquel momento una gran alegría se había apoderado del corazón de la chica, y no era precisamente porque el "gran Harry Potter" la hubiese felicitado también, no, no era nada de eso, aunque claro, ella pequeña e inocente aún no sabía lo que aquello significaba. Claro que aquel año Ron también había tenido su momento, defendiéndola del idiota de Malfoy cuando este la había llamado sangre sucia, aunque en aquel momento el morocho no sabía lo que aquello significaba por lo que no podía comparar su reacción con la de su otro amigo, también tenía que reconocérselo al pelirrojo.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama inferior de la litera que hasta el momento había compartido con Ron, tenía que hacer algo para animar a Hermione, odiaba verla tan decaída, aún recordaba como en quinto había estado triste por ver a Ron con Lavender, aunque claro, eso era totalmente entendible, después de todo, Lavender era insoportable. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Hermione siempre había estado allí para él, con sus pequeños gestos, ella siempre lo había ayudado sin pedirle nada a cambio y sin cuestionar sus ideales, siempre había estado a su lado tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos.

Recordó su tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido y que Sirius moriría a manos de los dementores, ella había quebrantado un gran número de reglas para salvarlo, sabiendo que él podría intentar darle a Harry un futuro brillante, o por lo menos más despejado que el presente que en aquel momento vivía. Aquel era su secreto, ni siquiera le habían contado a Ron acerca de su pequeña aventura. La chica había, incluso, arriesgado su vida para salvar la de él de las garras de un hombre lobo.

En cuarto año, durante el torneo de los tres magos, aquel amor también se había presentado. Hermione había sido la única que había creído en Harry desde un comienzo, se había preocupado por él y luego simplemente se había alegrado cuando él y Ron se arreglaron nuevamente. Aún recordaba el sentimiento de un vacío en el estómago que había sufrido al verla bajar las escaleras al hall, solo para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Victor Krum. Aquella noche la chica había deslumbrado con su belleza, mientras que Harry se la había pasado sentado toda la noche, junto a Ron, quien esperaba la más mínima oportunidad para atacar a Hermione acerca del hecho de "fraternizar con el enemigo". Aquella noche no había terminado bien, pero a pesar de los gritos y los llantos, aún recordaba la mirada que la castaña le había dirigido mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Quinto había sido un año movido, nadie había creído en él, se había peleado con personas que consideraba verdaderos amigos. Había llegado a dudar de sí mismo en incontables ocasiones, pero aún así, Hermione no le había permitido bajar los brazos, y aunque ella se había enfadado con él pues no le estaba dando la importancia necesaria a las clases de Oclumancia, había seguido a su lado, le había dado la fuerza de imponerse y, de esa forma, enseñarle a defenderse a mucha gente importante para él, gente que en un futuro formaría parte de su círculo cercano de amigos. Hermione siempre había estado allí para él…

Hermione suspiró, y entró a la carpa, Harry la miró fijamente y notó sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. Tenía que hacer algo, le partía el corazón verla así. La chica suspiró y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la radio, intentando sintonizar la estación que Ron escuchaba a diario. De pronto Harry tuvo una idea, caminó hacia donde la radio estaba y se la quitó a Hermione para sintonizar una estación de música. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, tomó a la chica de la mano y lanzó el relicario a la cama, ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por él. Comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo suave, la chica sin ganas, dejándose guiar por el morocho, quien iba aumentando lentamente. Finalmente, comenzaron a bailar con mayor soltura. Las risas comenzaron a escucharse en la carpa, por un momento, el ambiente de alegría y felicidad que hace mucho que no sentían, se hiso presente. Bailaron durante varios minutos, más de una canción. No querían pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Harry tomó a Hermione y la hizo girar, para luego atraparla en sus brazos. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y dejaron de bailar, como si ambos fueran presos de un hechizo.

Hermione recordó su último año en Hogwarts. Entre idas y venidas habían pasado muchísimas cosas, pero ninguna otra había sido tan dura como el pelearse con Ron. Había sido un momento muy duro para ella pues, consciente de que a su amigo Harry le gustaba Ginny, se sentía muy sola. Ya no eran más las típicas parejas que uno acostumbraría a formar, Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione, no, ella estaba sola, incluso sus amigos dejaron de bromear con ello. En aquel momento tan oscuro para ella, Harry había estado a su lado, no la había dejado sola y la había apoyado en todo, claro, mientras Ron estaba por allí revolcándose con Lavender. Si tan solo… se hubiera dado cuenta antes…

-Me gustas-dijo de pronto Hermione.  
-¿Cómo?-Harry se mostró sorprendido, aún no apartaba su mirada de la de ella.  
-Que me gustas, me gustas mucho Harry-sonrió la castaña, y sin previo aviso, lo besó. Duró tan solo unos instantes, pero para ambos había sido increíble. Cuando se apartaron, ambos estaban sumamente rojos-. Lo siento yo…  
-No Hermione, está bien…-el muchacho la miró sonriendo y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí, besando su frente con ternura-. Hermione… gracias, en verdad me hace feliz tenerte aquí a mi lado.  
-No me lo agradezcas Harry, eso es gracias a ti y a tus pequeños gestos-sonrió la chica, para unirse nuevamente en un beso, esta vez más profundo y pasional.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Bueno, así termina nuestra historia jaja, les dije que era cortito. La verdad que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba estudiando, hace ya tiempo que la tenía escrita pero no la había podido publicar porque estoy con exámenes y toda la cosa, ustedes entienden. En fin, es como una alternativa de lo que pasó cuando Ron se fue. Tanto tiempo estando juntos que... algo tenía que pasar jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme un review con su opinión, son muy importantes para mí y los tomo muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima. Saludos a todos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
